Warriors: A New Clan
by Torterra999
Summary: My Warriors fanfic. Enjoy!


Warriors Special Edition: The Seventh Clan

By Kole Rooney

Prologue

"Do you think there are other clans out there?" asked Graystripe.

"Maybe, Graystripe," said Firestar. "We already know about BloodClan, SkyClan, and the Tribe of Rushing Water, so probably."

Chapter 1

There _was _another clan. It had ten cats. Their names were Twilight, Mango, Cally, Blackjack, Tigger, Fireball, Folly, Rocky, Midnight, and Mittens.

One day, they cuddled up with Kole J to read a book called Warriors: Into the Wild.

While reading with Kole, they learned that the cats in the book existed in four different clans: ThunderClan, ShadowClan, WindClan, and RiverClan.

They worship a clan of their ancestors called StarClan. That's when they decided to make their own Clan/club.

They had Kole post flyers around the city over the next few days. Then they started to think about a name for their clan.

"How about PantherClan?" suggested Midnight.

"That's a great idea!" exclaimed Blackjack. "Now all we have to do is make a clubhouse and appoint a leader, medicine cat, and deputy."

PantherClan voted, and it turned out like this: Leader: Blackjack; Deputy: Tigger; Medicine Cat: Folly. The rest of them were warriors.

Chapter 2

PantherClan has some new members! Their names are Stella, Joe Meower, Thunderkit, and Al the alien cat.

One day, PantherClan went on an adventure. They went_ deep_ into the woods. Unfortunately, they got lost.

"I'm scared!" wailed Thunderkit.

"Don't worry", purred Stella. "I'm sure we'll be fine." And with that, she went to hunt for mice with some warriors

After a little while and a lot of complaining, PantherClan found themselves someplace familiar.

"I've got it!" yowled Mango, "This is where Rusty was living before he was a warrior!"

Chapter 3

"The clans are already at the lake," Twilight meowed. "We have to follow the clans' path to find them. Good thing I brought both of the series!"

So PantherClan went on their way. First, they had to cross what _used_ to be the moorland.

Chapter 4

"OK, what we need to do first is find the Thunderpath," Mango meowed.

"Ooh, there it is!" Thunderkit mewed. He was right! Then they followed the Thunderpath until they saw Fourtrees.

Once there, they went to the upper-right corner and followed the imaginary line formed by the huge oaks. After about an hour passed, they reached the moorland.

"Whoa", exclaimed Rocky. "Everything's gone!"

Chapter 5

Everything _was_ gone. All that was left was a bunch of houses. That meant they had to go straight, turning only to go around a house. Eventually, they got to the bigger, more dense part of the town. They met Purdy there.

Chapter 6

"Howdy!" Purdy mewed. Are you folks passing through?"

"Yes," Blackjack answered. "Let's forget about him and go through the mountains instead," Mango hissed.

"We're looking for the mountains," Blackjack meowed. "Can you help us?"

"Sure I can help you!" Purdy meowed. "They're right over there." He flicked his tail towards the west.

"Okay, team! Let's go!" Tigger yowled.

Chapter 7

"These mountains creep me out," meowed Mango. "What about Sharptooth?"

"Sharptooth was killed by Feathertail in book two of The New Prophecy, remember?" Twilight mewed.

"AARRRGGGHHH!" Tigger yowled as he was hurled off the ledge and into the abyss

Chapter 8

"Look, guys!" Mango meowed. "It's the Tribe of Rushing Water's waterfall!"

"Obviously, you mouse-brain! It just flung me off the ledge!" Tigger yowled.

While Tigger and Mango squabbled and the other cats tried to intervene, Crag stuck his head out of the waterfall.

"Will you two quit fighting?" Blackjack yowled. "You're acting like a couple of HOLY STARCLAN THAT'S A BIG ROCK!"

While PantherClan was fighting, a large boulder had become dislodged and was tumbling down the mountain at them.

"Well, what are you waiting for, an invitation? Come on!" Crag yowled.

Chapter 9

Right after the last cats of PantherClan got in, the boulder fell into the pool with a gigantic crash.

"Welcome." Stoneteller meowed. "The Tribe of Endless Hunting has told me that a falling rock would bring travelers on their way to find old friends. You must be the ones."

"Yes, we're looking for the Clans." Blackjack mewed. "Can you help us?"

"Yes" Stoneteller replied. "I will send a few cave-guards to escort you after you've eaten."

Chapter 10

As Crag and Bird escorted PantherClan to the border, it started to snow.

"Lucky you cats got here when you did, or you would have been stuck," Bird meowed.

"Yeah, we are lucky," Blackjack puffed. "Could you please slow down?"

"Oh, sorry," Crag purred in a falsely apologetic tone. "I didn't realize you town cats were so weak"

"Can I please rip his throat out?" Mango begged. "Just one slice?"

"No, Mango," Midnight hissed. "We're not here to rip each other to shreds. We're here to find the Clans."

"This is as far as we can take you," Bird said. "We do not cross the sacred borders."

"Look, guys!" Twilight yowled. "I can see the lake!"

Chapter 11

PantherClan dashed down the hill. "We'd better get down to the lake quickly before a Clan catches us," Rocky meowed. "I don't think even ThunderClan would like an entire Clan of warriors on their territory."

"I think you may be a bit too late with that statement, Rocky," Mango mewed. "Look."

As if agreeing with Rocky's statement, the bushes started rustling, and a trio of cats came into view.

Chapter 12

"What are you doing in our territory?" hissed one of the ThunderClan cat. "We're PantherClan," said Blackjack. "We were exploring, and Mango recognized the place Firestar lived before he became a warrior. "Then we followed your paths through the mountains and to the lake."

"We shall see what Firestar thinks about this," the warrior meows, still wary. "By the way, I'm Brambleclaw"


End file.
